Etéreo
by bulmyeonjeung
Summary: Las paredes de Hogwarts son sabias y hay secretos que nunca sacarán a la luz. Este fanfic participa en el reto temático de Junio "Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Slash y femslash implícitos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y Hogwarts son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomé prestaditos y luego los devolveré tal como los encontré.

NO SABÍA QUÉ RAYOS ESCRIBIR DE ELLOS. Se sabe poco de ambos personajes, pero precisamente eso me alentó a desbaratar el paradigma del Slytherin odioso que mucha gente aún se atreve a creerle a Rowling. No tengo beta, así que los errores que puedan encontrar son míos y sólo míos. Les recomiendo comprar de inmediato la glucosa, porque después de leerlo de seguro tendrán que hacerse exámenes de sangre a ver si no tienen diabetes.

Reitero que este guanshot participa en el reto temático de junio "Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

La historia miente o, más bien, hay cosas que la historia prefiere ocultar. Draco Malfoy nunca fue el Príncipe de Slytherin. Se proclamaba como tal, claro, pero ese puesto jamás fue suyo. Existía alguien con mucha más nobleza en su alma, una sonrisa mucho más pura y un corazón bastante más cálido que sólo una persona dentro de la escuela supo conocer.

Theo Nott era el muchacho más tranquilo de su casa, portador de un semblante serio, pacífico, que pocas veces se veía interrumpido. Casi ningún alumno de cursos menores había escuchado su voz y se le veía rondar la sala común más de noche que de día. Theodore era el lugar donde el corazón y las fantasías de las chicas (y parte de los chicos) residían, era la fuente de calor en un largo invierno británico, una risa contra algún nacido de muggle que se veía opacada por la sonrisa de disculpa que ofrecía posteriormente - _y es que nadie podía resistirse a alguna de sus sonrisas_ , pero eso él no lo sabía.

Había alguien, sin embargo, con quien Theo compartía como un igual. Tal como sucedía con Draco, Pansy jamás fue la Princesa que dijo ser. Daphne tenía un porte elegante, había una suerte de sabiduría ancestral en su mirada aún algo infantil y derrochaba encanto con sus sonrisas perfectas. Al contrario de Theo, ella era mucho más cercana al resto de la casa y siempre tenía una sonrisa y un abrazo para quien lo necesitase. Compartía públicamente con Pansy, pero su puesto junto a ella podría resumirse en un "vamos, chicas, no vale la pena" cuando su grupo de compañeras se ensañaba con algún nacido de muggle. Tenía corazón de Slytherin, era inteligente y astuta, pero eso jamás la hizo mala persona, ni siquiera cuando necesitaba conseguir algo en particular.

Daphne y Theo eran amigos, un secreto más del que fueron partícipe las paredes de Hogwarts. Probablemente eran los mejores amigos que se podía encontrar. Entendían mutuamente sus silencios y sus miradas, sus miedos y sus ilusiones. Eran capaces de leer entre líneas y de ofrecer una palabra de apoyo o de molestia cuando era necesario. Tanto femineidad como masculinidad se complementaban en su amistad, con la suavidad del carácter de Theo y las explosiones algo agresivas de Daphne cuando todo se hacía sencillamente _demasiado_ como para soportarlo.

Solían juntarse de noche en la torre de Astronomía o en alguna habitación vacía. A veces, incluso, en la cama de Theo, con un correspondiente hechizo de privacidad alrededor de los doseles que los escondían. Hablaban sobre la escuela, sobre chicas, sobre chicos, sobre la guerra... Y Daphne tomaba entonces la mano de Theo y besaba cada uno de sus dedos o acariciaba su cabello hasta que el chico se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Ella, al contrario de su amigo, no tenía que lidiar con padres mortífagos.

Hablaban también de Slytherin, dominaban y comprendían el mecanismo con el que funcionaba la casa mejor que cualquier otra persona. Hasta donde se les permitía, al menos. En el fondo, intentaban que sus compañeros no hiciesen la vida imposible al resto de Hogwarts escondiendo la solidaridad y la empatía con una máscara de indiferencia y sentido común. Ambos sabían cómo sobrevivir la vida escolar, probablemente demasiado dura, a veces.

Habían cosas de ellos que sólo el otro sabía. Que Daphne era incapaz de sentir atracción sexual, pero que eso no le impedía ligar por aquí y por allá con quien fuese necesario, que el corazón de Theo aguardaba en una escuela de magia lejana, quizás demasiadas lechuzas de por medio y uno que otro howler cuando expresaba la necesidad de escuchar la voz algo rasposa de quien representaba su ilusión y su futuro. No se avergonzaban de estar juntos en público, pero Daphne siempre revoloteaba por todas partes y a Theo no le agradaba demasiado tener que socializar. Ambos tenían un concepto de intimidad parecido, así que eso nunca fue un problema.

Nadie humano supo de esa amistad durante los siete años que compartieron en Hogwarts. Existían conceptos y sentimientos etéreos que quizás era mejor que nunca nadie comprendiese. Algún día ambos perecerían en cuerpo, pero sus almas jamás desaparecerían, reencontrándose en algún pasillo o bajo algún armario a cientos de kilómetros de donde sus tumbas descansasen. Pasarían siglos y aún algún alumno de Hogwarts sentiría un perfume dulce junto con una suave risa masculina, de pronto. Ambos sabían que no importaba lo que sucediese, siempre estarían juntos y siempre se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw. Escrito en algo así como media hora, cuando al fin me llegó la inspiración, espero no haberla cagado tanto y que les guste. Bendito sea el canon cuando te permite trabajar a gusto con personajes. Comentarios positivos o negativos, agradecería un review. ¡Saludos!


End file.
